specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alphanso Adams
1st Lieutenant Alphanso Adams is the deuteragonist of Spec Ops: The Line and a member of Walker's Delta squad. He is the squad's heavy gunner and is equipped with a M249 SAW and an M1014 combat shotgun. Out of combat, he is used as the team's breacher and tracker. Throughout most of the game, Adams remains loyal to Walker and follows all of his direct orders. In the early parts of the game, he and Lugo become antagonistic with each other over whether the team should focus on saving civilians, or assisting the CIA. During the final assault on the 33rd, however, he begins to show his disgust and hatred for Walker and only cares about killing, due to Lugo's death and blames it on Walker, saying "Lugo's blood is on your hands, not mine. Bang!". On the final assault on the 33rd, Walker attempts to surrender to gain access inside the tower, but an enraged Adams insists on fighting to the death and shames Walker into running for safety inside the tower. Adams then destroys the remaining 33rd Infantry soldiers and isn't seen again after that. A message on the loading screen afterwards confirms that Adams was killed by sacrificing himself so Walker could get to the tower. To an extent, Adams can be considered a secondary antagonist of the game, since it was he who suggested using the white phosphorus mortar, which led to Walker going crazy. And later, he was begging Walker to shoot the civilians, showing his own mental deterioration as well. Gameplay Both of Walker's companions have the ability when ordered to attack a particular target. Adams' ability is to throw grenades and suppress targets, if his target isn't killed with gunfire from his M249 SAW. This is extremely useful on harder difficulties where turrets and entrenched enemies target Walker over his companions. Hold the order button to make the reticule appear, pick your target, and Adams will suppress and kill the target with his M249 or throw a grenade at the target depending if they are entrenched, taking cover, or in the wide open. Trivia *Adams is an experienced pilot, as shown by his piloting of the Black Hawk helicopter in the intro sequence and chapter 12. *Adams sides with Captain Walker more often than Lugo. *During parts of the game where the enemy doesn't know the squad is there, he will use a suppressed M9 to kill the enemies the player targets. *Adams has a scar on his left eyebrow. *Adams was originally armed with a TAR-21, but in the final game, he wields an M249 SAW. *In the first trailer for Spec Ops: The Line, Adams appeared much younger and was bald. He wielded an M4A1. *Early screenshots show various parts of the game from Adams' point of view, implying that he may have been playable at some point, maybe in a co-op mode. *Adams' and Lugo's names can be found on the casualty list in the 33rd's command post. Given the game's extreme story detail, it is likely another of Walker's hallucinations rather than an easter egg. *Adams begins the game wearing a plate carrier with an empty pistol holster and a magazine pouch holding a Magpul PMAG, but in Chapter 13 it changes to a tactical vest with four magazine pouches. Spec Ops The Line Adams POV.jpg|An early screenshot portraying the hotel ambush from Adams' point of view. Spec Ops The Line Adams 1.png|Adams' appearance from an older build of Spec Ops: The Line. -Delta-Lt.Addams easy wounded.png Adams with TAR-21.png|Adams' wielding a TAR-21 from an earlier version of the game. Category:Spec Ops: The Line characters Category:Delta Force Category:Spec Ops: The Line Category:Friendlies in Spec Ops: The Line